candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey
Corey is a supporting character of the Candy Series. He made his debut in Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet. He is also the class sports captain in Candy JEM's class and a member of the basketball club and a close friend of Emilia. Biography Early Life Corey's early life is currently unknown. Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet Corey saw Emilia and Mia not exercising and told them to exercise. He saw Emilia faint after his ball almost hit her and brought her to his house as his mother owns a clinic. Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene Style with Substance: Savvy He was Emilia's partner in a contest. Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Corey along with Sofia, Charles, Candy JEM and Irwin went to Langkawi for a vacation. Girls on Guard: Self-Defense Top of the Class: Academics Emilia said that sitting with Carmen was better than sitting with the monkey boy (which what Emilia called Corey). Corey's friends started laughing at him. Starstruck!: Fandom He spat out his drink when he saw Joni in a dress. Later, he was seen choking on his drink. My Little Secret: Privacy He read Emilia's diary along with Mia and Joni. Yes, You Can!: Optimism Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Corey was one of the few people that was asked by Joni to share their future ambition with her, Corey briefly explained that he wished to grow up to be a basketball player and represent the nation during future Olympics; win medals at the Olympics. Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Kitchen Capers: Cooking Emilia forced Corey to eat Joni 's food and he fainted along with Charles . Later he was one of the judges in the cooking competition. A Class Effort: Leadership He was the treasurer along with Harry. On Our Own: Self-Reliance Corey was paired up with Joni. Later he and Joni went to Dave's house looking for food. He then brought food over to Dave's house and tried to help him save the strawberrires. Rules of Popularity: Reputation When Richard came to Class 5A, several of the males in the class insist that Corey is the person Richard was looking for. However, the whole class, including Corey, bolted from the blue after Richard dropped the bombshell; revealing that his actual purpose of coming to their class was to retrieve his jersey from Sofia. More Than Friends: Feelings He and Emilia were claimed a couple by Carly. Later, he was seen spying on Candy JEM and Alexandra. Brotherly Bother: Responsibility He suddanly popped up bahind Norman while laughing, saying that Norman's grandmother was funny. Later, he accompanied Candy JEM to Norman's house. Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition He appeared at the end of the book asking what everybody was eating. Athletic Ace: Sports He entered a badminton competition and promised he would win but in the end lost and with help from Vani and Peter won the next match against the same opponent The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement He helped Charles to study and later tried to stop Derek from hitting Charles. Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette The Me You Don't See: Blood Angels in Action: Kindness Memory Mishap: Road Safety Appearance Corey has short, spiky, medium brown hair with an undercut and hazel eyes. His outfits are relatively simple and casual. As in Style With Substance: Savvy, Corey brought up to Iris that he likes any clothing as long as they are suited for sports.Style with Substance: Savvy, page 110 He is most commonly seen in his basketball jersey (with the occasional basketball by his side). It was also shown that Corey has a bandage on the right side of his cheek. In Joni's dream as an adult, Corey wore a red and gray hoodie over a white shirt with long gray pants and was seen carrying a blue sports bag. His hairstyle was also a little different and he still has a bandage on his cheek. Personality Corey is a cheerful and active individual who enjoys sports. He is also rather competitive, as he tend to be moody when he lost to Peter (even when he got 2nd place in the taekwondo sparring competition in Girls On Guard, he sulked because he wanted to win).Girls On Guard:Self-Defence, page 16 However, he recovered very quickly, and can be said to have a carefree nature. He has a more sensitive side that he displays towards Emilia, even though it is rarely seen. Abilities Sportsmanship Mental Intellect Corey displayed mental intellect when he made it to the 21st to 30th position in class during book 10.Top of the Class: Academics, page 22 Others Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Corey, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is designed as: * Soccer Player * Firefighter * Wushu Instructor * Motorcycle Racing Rider * Drummer Candy Cuties Corey along with all the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the Spin-off Candy Cuties series. Corey appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.2 * Candy Cuties Vol.3 * Candy Cuties Vol.4 * Candy Cuties Vol.5 * Candy Cuties Vol.6 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.11 Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Corey was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: What's your strength? * Corey's answer: Playing various sports well. 2. Question: Besides focusing on sports, you've been studying hard recently. What caused this sudden change? * Corey's answer: Studying is every student's priority. We don't study to please others; we study for our future. Emilia keeps reminding me of this. 3. Question: After defeating Asuka, do you still keep in touch with him? * Corey's answer: Yes. Asuka, Peter and I have become good friends. We sometimes meet to do research on various sporting techniques. 4. Question: Do you aspire to become a doctor like your mother in the future? * Corey's answer: No, I'm not doctor material. Since I was little, I've been influenced by my father's love of sports. He was a national athlete when he was younger. Now, he's a coach for the national team. 5. Question: People praise you for being good-natured. Is there anything that makes you mad? * Corey's answer: I hate bullies. Whenever I see someone bullying others, I get mad! 6. Question: Describe Emilia. * Corey's answer: She's serious but has a warm and understanding personality beneath her cool behavior. Those who don't know that tend to be careful around her. 7. Question: You try hard to encourage Emilia to take some sugar, but she still avoids sweet foods. Does that worry you? * Corey's answer: Nope. I sometimes add sugar in her drinks, but she doesn't notice. Trivia * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Corey are revealed: ** Corey's blood type is O. ** Corey's favorite things are basketball and sweet food. ** Corey's hobbies are all kinds of sports. * Corey was ranked forth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Corey's birthday is on October 8, hence making him a Libra. ** Positive traits of Corey include his optimism, perseverance and good-tempered nature. ** A negative trait of Corey include his clumsiness. ** Corey's strongest subjects are PE and Mathematics while his weakest subject is language studies. ** Corey's favorite food are fried rice, omurice, white rice and chocolate cake while his least favorite food is Joni's homemade cooking. ** Corey joins the basketball club in his school. ** Corey's favorite dressing style is sporty outfits and he loves hooded jackets. ** Corey's pastimes are outdoor sports, playing basketball with friends and training. ** Corey's role model is Lee Chong Wei, a famous badminton ace from Malaysia. ** Corey's motto is "Never give up before you've done your best!". ** Corey's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shuns Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Year 5 Category:Needs Help Category:Under Construction Category:Supporting Characters Category:Athletes